MY STEP DONGSAENG
by Kei Evilkei
Summary: salahku karena aku mencintai adik tiriku.. haruskah aku mempertahankan hubungan ini atau menuruti keinginan orang tua dan melepaskanya?
1. MY STEP DONGSAENG

**Title : My Step Dongsaeng (MinCha Couple)**

**Author : Kei a.k.a Jung Eun Cha**

**Genre : Straight, Romance**

**Length : 1shoot**

**Rating : NC**

**Cast :**

**Kei Evilkei as Jung Eun Cha**

**Shim Chang Min as Kim Chang Min**

**^ My Step Dongsaeng ^**

**~Euncha Pov~**

**Annyeong~**

**Jung Euncha imnida. Walaupun ummaku telah menikah lagi dengan Tuan Kim, tapi aku nggak mau mengganti nama depanku menjadi Kim. Karena bagiku, yang berhak memberikan namanya di depan namaku adalah appa kandungku, Jung Jihoon. Oleh karena itu, aku tetap memakai nama Jung di depan namaku. Syukurlah umma dan Tuan Kim, yang kini ku panggil appa, mengerti dan tetap mengijinkan aku menggunakan nama appa kandungku di depan namaku.**

**Umma dan appa ternyata sudah berteman semenjak mereka SMP. Tetapi sejak mereka lulus SMA, mereka kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Mereka bertemu kembali 6 bulan yang lalu. Setelah 2 bulan pertemuan mereka, Appa memutuskan untuk melamar ummaku dan ummaku menerima lamarannya. Aku sempat kaget saat umma memberitahuku akan menikah lagi dengan appa. Karena ummaku tidak pernah mengenalkan appa denganku atau pun menceritakan kedekatannya dengan appa selama 2 bulan itu. Sebelum aku memutuskan akan merestui atau tidak hubungan mereka, aku meminta ummaku mempertemukan kami supaya aku bisa menilai calon appaku itu. Hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Appa orang yang baik dan yang terpenting, aku melihat kalau ia sangat menyayangi ummaku dan ummaku tampak bahagia bersamanya. Dengan itu, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak merestui mereka.**

**Dari pernikahan ummaku dan appa, aku mendapatkan dua orang saudara laki-laki. Anak pertamanya bernama Kim Junsu. Junsu oppa sudah menikah dengan Park Yoochun dan mereka tinggal di Amerika. Aku bertemu dengan mereka hanya sekali, yaitu pada pesta pernikahan umma dan appa. Walaupun pertemuan kami singkat, tapi aku tahu bahwa Junsu oppa dan Yoochun oppa sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Berbeda sekali dengan anak kedua appa yang bernama Kim Changmin. Changmin lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Namun ia tidak pernah mau memanggilku dengan sebutan noona dan selalu bersikap cuek dan ketus padaku. Dari yang aku lihat selama ini, ia tidak pernah bersikap ketus pada orang lain. Aku nggak tau kenapa ia begitu. Karena aku sendiri merasa tak pernah punya salah padanya.**

**Minie, itu panggilanku untuk Changmin, memang ia selalu bersikap ketus padaku, tetapi ia tak pernah menolak perintah appa untuk selalu mengantar dan menjemputku kuliah. Ia bahkan rela menungguku saat aku mendapat kuliah tambahan dadakan dari dosenku. Seperti hari ini, tiba-tiba saja tadi dosenku menyuruh kami kuliah tambahan hingga jam 5 sore. Saat aku keluar dari ruang kuliah, kulihat Minie duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan di depan ruang kuliahku sambil memakai headphone di telinganya dan membaca buku. Aku pun segera menghampirinya. Ku tepuk pundaknya sehingga ia mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang di bacanya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah memasukkan bukunya ke tasnya. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku juga berjalan mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke tempat mobilnya di parkir.**

**Aku lihat sekelilingku. Tak sedikit yeoja yang mengaguminya. Aku akui bila wajahnya memang tampan sehingga tak salah banyak yeoja yang menyukainya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun dari yang ku dengar, tak satu pun dari sekian banyak yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya pernah ia terima. Ia selalu menolak mereka. Padahal para yeoja yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya adalah yeoja berwajah cantik. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa ia mungkin sama seperti Junsu oppa yang lebih tertarik pada namja. Tapi ternyata aku salah.**

**~Flashback~**

"**Aku masih normal Euncha!".**

**Itulah jawabannya saat aku menanyakan padanya, apakah ia lebih tertarik pada namja. Aku yang masih penasaran pun kembali bertanya padanya.**

"**Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah sekalipun menerima pernyataan cinta dari para yeoja itu?"**

**Ia menatapku tajam dan berkata, "Kau memata-mataiku, huh?".**

"**Aku mendengarnya dari Jira. Kau tau kan kalau dia suka sekali padamu. Dan karena kecerewetannya, ia menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku. Telingaku sampai panas mendengarkan ceritanya tentangmu. Untung saja saat itu kau segera datang menjemputku. Kalau tidak, mungkin telingaku akan rusak mendengar ocehannya yang seperti tak ada habisnya itu."**

**Ia tak menanggapi perkataanku. Saat ku lihat ia sudah asik kembali membaca bukunya.**

"**Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Minie".**

**Lama aku menunggu. Tak ada tanggapan darinya. Setelah dua menit, aku merasa bosan dan ingin beranjak dari sofa yang kami duduki. Keinginanku sirna saat ia menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya.**

"**Karena aku tidak menyukai mereka!"**

"**Hah? Mwoo? Kau gila, huh? Mereka kan cantik-cantik. Dan rata-rata dari mereka juga orang kaya dan pintar. Ku dengar, tak sedikit pula namja yang mengejar-ngejar para yeoja yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu itu"**

**Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyukai salah seorang diantara mereka. Tapi... Mungkin juga sih. Selera tiap orang kan beda-beda. Mungkin mereka bukanlah tipe yeoja idaman Minie. Atau...**

"**Kau sudah menyukai seseorangkan?"**

**Aku melihat wajahnya. Ia tampak terkejut dan memandangku. Saat mata kami bertatapan, aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Apa itu artinya perkiraanku bahwa ia sudah menyukai seseorang itu benar? Ia jadi salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari sofa. Baru empat langkah ia meninggalkan sofa, ia berhenti karena ucapanku.**

"**Kalau dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya yang ku katakan benar. Iyakan?"**

**5 detik kemudian tanpa berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaanku, "Jangan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak!"**

**~Flashback End~**

"**Aku ingin ke toko buku dulu."**

**Perkataannya menyadarkanku kembali ke masa kini.**

"**Ne. Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa komik"**

**~Euncha Pov End~**

**~Changmin Pov~**

**Tok tok tok**

"**Euncha, ireona..."**

**Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Euncha dan memanggilnya. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dia memang biasa bangun lebih lambat dariku. Tapi biasanya saat aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya ia akan menjawab panggilanku.**

"**Euncha, cepat bangun. Kau ingin ku tinggal!"**

**Karena ia masih tak menjawabnya, maka aku memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat ku buka pintu kamarnya, ku lihat di tempat tidurnya ia masih meringkuk dengan mata terpejam. Aku segera mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membuka tirainya agar cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Ku dekati tempat tidurnya dan menguncang-guncang sedikit badannya.**

"**Euncha... Bangunlah. Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan pergi sendiri dan kau akan pergi dengan bus!"**

**Ku buka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Dinginn Minnie".**

**Heh? Kenapa suaranya aneh begitu? Apa karena ia baru bangun tidur? Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat? Apa jangan-jangan ia sakit gara-gara kejadian kemarin?**

**Aku meletakkan tanganku pada keningnya. Omooo... Panas sekali. Ia pasti demam karena bermain hujan-hujanan kemarin. Padahal aku sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak hujan-hujanan, tapi ia tak mau mendengarku malah menari-nari di tengah hujan deras itu. Aku kembali menyelimutinya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk memberitahu Appa dan Umma tentang keadaan Euncha.**

"**Bagaimana keadaan Euncha, dok?"**

"**Ia hanya demam Mr. Kim. Saya akan memberi resep obatnya!"**

"**Terima kasih dok. Mari saya antar!"**

**Saat dokter itu keluar dari kamar Euncha bersama Appa. Aku mendekati umma yang duduk di tempat tidur Euncha sambil menggenggam tangan Euncha. Aku mengambil kompresan di kening Euncha, mencelupkannya ke air di dalam baskom, memerasnya dan mengembalikannya ke kening Euncha lagi.**

"**Umma akan membatalkan rencana honeymoon bersama appamu. Umma tidak bisa meninggalkan Euncha dalam keadaan seperti ini"**

"**Tapi, umma... Kalian kan sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Umma dan appa pergi saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya untuk umma."**

"**Tapi Changminie..."**

"**Umma... Percayalah padaku. Aku pasti akan menjaganya!"**

**Umma akhirnya tersenyum dan menyetujui usulanku.**

"**Ne, baiklah..."**

**Umma dan appa akhirnya tidak jadi membatalkan rencana honeymoon mereka. Awalnya appa menolak usulanku, namun akhirnya appa menerimanya karena aku mendesak mereka. Mereka juga menyuruhku menjaga Euncha selama mereka honeymoon. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya. Walaupun mereka tidak menyuruhku, aku pasti akan tetap menjaganya. Selalu.**

**Sejak umma dan appa pergi, aku duduk di tempat tidur Euncha, duduk di sampingnya dan terus mengompresnya. Aku tak peduli bila tanganku jadi keriput karena sejak tadi bersentuhan dengan air. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang terlelap itu. Cantik. Ku letakkan tanganku di pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan dengan penuh sayang.**

"**Kau tahu? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kau pasti tidak tahukan?!"**

**Setelah mengatakan itu aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Perlahan jarak diantara kedua wajah kami mengecil karena aku terus mendekati wajahnya. Ku sentuh bibirnya yang pucat dengan bibirku.**

**~Changmin Pov End~**

**~Euncha Pov~**

**Badanku rasanya sakit semua. Mungkin ini akibat dari hujan-hujanan kemari. Seharusnya aku menuruti kata-kata dongsaengku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh pipiku. Hangat. Tangan siapa ini. Aku ingin membuka mataku. Tapi mataku terasa berat hingga aku tak sanggup membukanya. Aku juga mendengar suara. Tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Lalu sesuatu seperti mendekati wajahku dan aku merasa ada menyentuh bibirku juga. Hmm... Apa ini?**

**Sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku itu terlepas. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak rela.**

"**Saranghae..."**

**He? Saranghae?**

**Sesuatu menyentuh bibirku lagi. Kali ini bukan hanya menyentuh saja. Dia juga menghisap bibir atasku. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan orang ini menciumku. Omooo... Ini ciuman pertamaku. Siapa ini? Kenapa ia berani sekali menciumku? Tapi kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan ciumannya. Ciumannya hangat dan lembut.**

"**Mmmmhhhh..."**

**Aku mendesah di sela ciumannya. Seketika ia berhenti ketika mendengar desahanku dan menarik bibirnya. Kenapa ia berhenti sih. Aku masih ingin merasakan bibirnya. Dengan susah payah ku paksa mataku terbuka.**

"**Euncha..."**

**Ku dengar ia memanggilku. Sepertinya suaranya tak asing. Akhirnya aku pun berhasil membuka mataku. Awalnya semua terlihat kabur. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.**

"**Euncha... Kau sadar..."**

**Suara itu lagi. Suaranya berasal dari sampingku. Akupun menoleh ke samping dan melihat dongsaengku, Minie, duduk di sampingku.**

"**Minie...". Suaraku terdengar berat saat memanggilnya. Aku pasti demam.**

"**Ne.. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar.. Kau demam dan sejak tadi aku yang menjagamu. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"**

"**Aku haus, Minie..."**

"**Sebentar ya... Aku akan mengambil makanan dan bubur untukmu!"**

**Ia beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Kalau yang menjagaku adalah suara Minie... Berarti yang menciumku juga Minie! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Pasti aku hanya bermimpi tadi. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa nyata ya... Aku masih merasakan kehangatan bibirnya di bibirku. Aishhh... Aku tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam.**

**Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku. Agak susah karena aku masih merasa badanku sakit. Aku berhasil duduk saat Minie sampai di depan pintu kamarku. Ia membawa nampan dangan gelas dan mangkok di atasnya. Ia meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurku.**

**Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sikapnya berbeda? Ia jadi lebih baik, manis dan banyak senyum padaku. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Atau jangan-jangan umma dan appa mengancamnya?**

"**Minie..."**

"**Ne..."**

"**Kenapa sikapmu berubah? Tidak bisanya kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"**

"**Kau tidak suka?"**

"**Bukan... bukan aku tak suka.. Hanya terlalu mendadak... Aku jadi bingung"**

**Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.**

**Deg deg deg**

**Aku bukannya tak menyukai perubahan sikapnya padaku. Aku hanya tak menyukai perubahan detak jantungku saat ia bersikap seperti itu terhadapku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku memandangnya yang tengah menatap televisi di depan kami. Aku seakan tak mampu melepaskan mataku dari wajahnya. Senyumnya... Tawanya... Begitu indah... Jangan-jangan aku memang jatuh cinta padanya...**

**~Euncha Pov End~**

**~Changmin Pov~**

**Aku merasa seseorang di sampingku terus memandangku. Tapi,,,, disampingku kan Euncha. Untuk apa ia memandangiku. Aku berusaha fokus menonton acara yang ditampilkan televisi di depanku. Namun aku tak bisa fokus. Aku merasa Euncha memang sedang memandangku. Karena penasaran, aku pun memalingkan wajahku ke samping dan ku temukan Euncha memang sedang memandangiku.**

**Mata kami beradu. Dan aku merasa tatapannya sama seperti umma yang memandang appa. Apa ia sudah jatuh cinta padaku. Aku menatapnya dalam dan yang ku temukan dalam matanya sungguh membuatku ingin berteriak. Tatapannya memang tatapan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan orang yang membuat jatuh cinta adalah aku.**

**Aku mendekatkan wajahku arahnya. Ia tak menghindar. Malahan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ia memejamkan matanya saat wajahku berjarak 3cm dari wajahnya.**

**CUPP**

**Aku menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya tak terasa dingin seperti kemarin. Mungkin karena kemarin ia sedang demam, makanya bibirnya terasa dingin *emang kalo demam bibir kita dingin ya? Kei lupa. Anggap aja la kek gitu*. Aku menciumnya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Ia merespon dengan menghisap bibir bawahku. Ternyata ciuman lebih menyenangkan bila mendapat respon. Berbeda dengan kemarin saat aku menciumnya saat ia masih tertidur. Ciuman itu merupakan ciuman pertamaku. Aku memutuskan menyerahkanya pada Euncha walaupun ia nggak akan tahu kalau aku telah menciumnya kemarin.**

**Euncha melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku lebih mendekat lagi padanya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Aku pindah mencium bibir atasnya dan menghisapnya lalu menjilatnya. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa maksudku sehingga ia membuka sedikit bibirnya mempersilahkan lidahku masuk. Ku ajak lidahnya untuk saling bertaut.**

**Ia mendesah saat ku hisap lidahnya kuat. "Mmmmhhhhh..."**

**Ia mendesah. Desahan yang membuatku terangsang untuk melakukan lebih dengannya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pahaku. Setelah beberapa menit kami berciuman, ku lepaskan ciumanku saat aku merasa ia kehabisan nafas. Ku tatap matanya dalam.**

"**Saranghae Jung Euncha..."**

"**Jadi benar kalau yang aku dengar saat kemarin adalah suaramu, Minie?"**

"**He? Kemarin?"**

"**Ne, kemarin saat aku tertidur, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mencium bibirku dan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti yang kau katakan tadi"**

"**Mwo? Jadi, kau tau aku menciummu kemarin?"**

"**Kemarin aku masih tidak yakin. Aku pikir aku bermimpi. Tapi sekarang kau sudah mengakuinya"**

**BLUSHHH**

**Aishhh... Aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini.**

"**Na do. Saranghae Kim Changmin"**

"**Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat merah sekarang..."**

"**Apa kau tak sadar kalau wajahmu juga memerah..."**

**CUP**

**Euncha mencium bibirku sekilas.**

"**Sekarang wajahmu lebih merah dari yang tadi"**

"**Aish… Awas kau!"**

**Aku langsung mencium bibirnya ganas. Ia tak menolak, malah membalas ciumanku dengan ganas pula. Tak puas hanya menikmati bibir dan lidahnya, aku beralih pada lehernya. Ku hisap lehernya, ku gigit dan ku hisap lagi bekas yang telah ku hisap tadi ku tinggalkan beberapa kissmark di lehernya. "Ahhh... Minie..." desah Euncha saat aku melakukannya.**

**Sambil tetap menikmati lehernya, tangan nakalku menjalar ke payudaranya yang tertutup baju. Rupanya ia tak memakai bra. Ini menguntungkan aku. Ku mainkan nipplenya dan mencubitnya agak keras sehingga ia mengerang. Euncha mulai meracau tak karuan dan tubuhnya menggelinjang saat sentuhan tanganku menyentuh kulitnya. Bibirku masih sibuk bermain di lehernya dan mencetak tatto merah di sana.**

"**Aaahhh... Minie... Sssshhhhh..."**

**Tanganku melepaskan kaosnya serta melemparnya sembarangan. Terlihat dua gundukan indah menjulang. Aku pun langsung menjilati dadanya dengan sebelah tangan menikmati nipplenya dan satu tangan mencoba melucuti hot pants dan underwearnya.**

"**Aaahhhh... Ssshhhh... Minnie... Aaahhh"**

**Ia tak tinggal diam. Ia membuka seluruh pakaianku sehingga kini kami berdua sama-sama naked. Karena sudah tak tahan, aku membaringkan tubuhnya yang polos di atas sofa dan langsung membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Kutuntun juniorku memasuki ms. v nya dan mulai memasukkannya perlahan.**

"**Ahhh... ssakkittt... Minie..."**

"**Tahan chagi..."**

**Aku meneruskan menerobos dinding pembatas ms. v nya.**

"**Sakittttt... Akkhhh..."**

"**Ahhhh..."**

**Kami mendesah bersamaan saat seluruh juniorku masuk ke ms. v nya. Ku lihat ia menitikkan airmatanya. Aku tahu ini sangat sakit baginya. Selain ini yang pertama bagi kami, aku juga melakukannya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Aku yang merasa bersalah, menjilati airmatanya.**

"**Mian chagi, aku melakukannya tanpa pemanasan"**

**Ia tak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menciumku dengan ganas. Setelah satu menit kami berciuman, aku mulai menggerakkan juniorku maju mundur dengan perlahan.**

**~Changmin Pov End~**

**~Euncha Pov~**

"**Ahhhh... Minnie..."**

**Ini masih awal dan ia pun melakukannya dengan perlahan. Namun aku merasa sakit sekali. Ms. v ku seperti di robek-robek. Aku yang merasa kesakitan tak sengaja meremas punggungnya. Tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.**

"**Tahan chagi... Ini tak akan lama... Aaahhh"**

"**Minie... sakkiiii..."**

**Belum selesai beteriak, dia sudah memotong perkataanku dengan ciumannya. Ciuman penuh nafsu namun hangat. Ia memainkan tangannya pada payudaraku. Mulutnya pun ikut berpindah ke dadaku sebelah kanan. Ia menyedotnya, menjilati nippleku dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sekitar dadaku. Perlahan aku melupakan rasa sakitku.**

"**Aaahhh... Minie..."**

"**Minie... shhh.. ahh.. ahh..."**

"**Ahh.. ahh... pali... Minie..."**

"**Ne... chagi..."**

"**Ahh... aahhh... aahh"**

"**Aku... ingin... ahhh... sshhh... keluar... ahhh... Minie..."**

"**Kita keluar... aahhh... besama chagi..."**

"**Akkhhhhh….."**

**Kami berteriak saat kami mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Cairannya banyak memenuhi rahimku hingga mengalir keluar dari ms. V ku. Dia ambruk di atasku**

**^ FIN ^**

**ingin sekuelnya?  
**


	2. FOR US

**FOR US (The Sequel of My Step Dongsaeng)**

**by:**

**Kei Evilkei a.k.a Jung Euncha**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**^ FOR US ^**

**.  
**

"**Ngggghhhhhh… Min…nie…"**

"**Hmmm"**

**Minnie melepaskan tautan bibir kami lalu menjilat bibir bawahku. Aku membuka kedua mataku.**

"**Aku ada kuliah pagi"**

"**Mau aku mandiin?"**

**PLETAK**

"**Awwww…"**

"**Dasar yadong"**

**Aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dariku dan membuka selimut yang sejak tadi malam membungkus tubuhku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Minnie yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi ku jitak ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.**

*****kei*****

**Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian aku menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya pada dongsaengku. Kebiasaannya membangunkanku setiap pagi memang tidak berubah. Namun caranya membangunkanku yang berubah. Biasanya ia akan mengetuk pintu kamarku. Sekarang,, ia akan memberikanku morning kiss untuk mengembalikanku dari dunia mimpi. Cara yang manis untuk membangunkan seorang yeojachingunya namun cara yang tidak etis menurut orang lain. Karena aku adalah noonanya. Walaupun hanya noona tirinya.**

**Yah... Kami bukanlah saudara kandung melainkan saudara tiri. Hubungan inilah yang membuatku bersikeras pada Minnie untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami berdua dari orang lain. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang menyadarinya karena kami bersikap seperti biasa sebelum kami saling menyatakan perasaan. Namun... Sampai kapan rahasia ini akan terus tersimpan?**

"**Hmmmm... Sudah sebulan ya..." gumamku tanpa sadar.**

**Sebulan kami berhubungan. Sikapnya yang dulu selalu cuek dan ketus padaku telah berubah. Tentu sajakan, dia sekarang adalah namjachinguku. Sikap cuek dan ketusnya padaku hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku. Changmin bahkan memberikan sebuah sebuah cincin yang saat ini berada di leherku tepat sebulan hubungan kami 2 hari yang lalu. Kenapa sebuah cincin berada di leherku? Minnie bilang ia akan memasangkan cincin itu dijariku saat orangtua kami merestui hubungan kami. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia memasangkan sebuah rantai pada cincin itu dan melingkarkannya di leherku. Ia juga mengatakan kalau aku tak boleh melepaskannya. Karena cincin itu melambangkan perasaan kami. Bila aku melepaskannya, itu berarti aku telah melepaskan perasaanku padanya.**

**CUP**

**Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipiku. Aku melihat ke samping dan menemukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Omoo. Ini kan di kampus.**

"**Min..nie,, apa yang kau lakukan? I..ini di kampus. Bagaimana bila ada yang melihat?"**

"**Kau tidak lihat kalau di kelas ini hanya ada kita berdua?"**

**Aku memandang sekelilingku. Benar apa yang dikatakan Minnie padaku. Di kelas ini hanya ada kami berdua.**

"**Kau terlalu asik melamun hingga tak menyadari kalau kuliah telah berakhir dan semua temanmu telah meninggalkan kelas"**

"**Eh?". Jadi kelas sudah selesai? Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya?**

"**Apa yang kau lamunkan? Apa kau melamunkan namjachingumu yang tampan ini?"**

"**Aishhh... Jangan kege-eran deh"**

"**Tapi mengapa wajahmu memerah, chagiya?"**

"**Yak! Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu di depan umum!" kesalku padanya.**

"**Ayo pulang"**

**Ia tidak menanggapi kekesalanku dan malah menggenggam tanganku. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi tidak bisa karena genggamannya yang sangat erat.**

**Disepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, semua yeoja yang berpapasan dengan kami berbisik-bisik. Mungkin mereka heran melihat kami yang bergenggaman tangan. Karena biasanya Minnie tak pernah seperti ini padaku. Selama sebulan kami berpacaran, kami tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemesraan kami di depan umum walau hanya berpegangan tangan seperti sekarang. Jadi, wajar saja kalau para yeoja itu heran dan memandangku dengan sinis.**

**Haaahhh**

**Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Berita ini pasti kan menyebar dengan cepat di kampusku. Mungkin aku harus mengadakan konferensi pers terhadap para yeoja itu.**

*****kei*****

**Changmin yang melihat yeojachingunya hanya diam saja di dalam mobilnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela jadi bingung sendiri. Karena biasanya yeojanya itu sangatlah cerewet. Euncha akan menceritakan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan selama di kampus. Changmin lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah toko cake & chocolate.**

**Changmin mengelus puncak kepala Euncha yang membuat yeoja itu berpaling ke namja di sampingnya yang sedang terseyum manis.**

"**Kita sudah sampai Minnie?"**

"**Kau melamun lagi chagiya? Kau tidak sadar kita berada dimana sekarang, eoh?"**

**Euncha mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan menatap keadaan luar yang terhalang kaca mobil. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat ke samping. Bukan rumahnya. Yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah toko yang sering ia kunjungi.**

"**Kenapa kita ke sini?"**

**Changmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Euncha dan memilih keluar dari mobilnya. Euncha semakin bingung dengan kelakuan dongsaeng sekaligus namjachingunya. Changmin berjalan menuju Euncha dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Euncha.**

"**Ayo" Changmin mengajak Euncha seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Euncha.**

"**Kemana?" tanya Euncha yang masih diliputi kebingungan.**

"**Aku ingin membelikan coklat untukmu chagi"**

"**Tapi... Aku..."**

**Belum sempat Euncha menyelesaikan perkataannya, Changmin telah memotong perkataan Eun Cha.**

"**Kau ingin aku menggendongmu?"**

"**Aish.."**

**Euncha mengulurkan tangannya ke tangan Changmin yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan menggenggam tangan Euncha. Mereka bergandengan tangan berjalan ke dalam toko. Saat Changmin membuka pintu toko, aroma kue dan coklat langsung menyergap hidung Euncha. Wangi yang sangat ia sukai.**

**Euncha langsung menarik Changmin ke dalam toko. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat-lihat coklat yang ada di dalam toko. Toko itu menyediakan berbagai kue dan coklat, tapi yang paling Euncha sukai dari toko itu adalah produk coklatnya.**

**Euncha berkeliling toko. Tentu dengan ditemani Changmin yang masih setia disamping Euncha yang asik memilih-milih coklat-coklat yang akan ia beli. Sesekali Euncha mengambil sampel coklat yang belum pernah ia coba dan mencicipinya, lalu memberikan setengah coklat yang telah ia gigit pada Changmin.**

"**Bagaimana?"**

"**Hmmm.. Rasa coklat"**

"**Aishh... Tentu saja rasa coklat. Maksudku, apa kau menyukainya? Atau lebih menyukai yang tadi?"**

"**Kalau kau suka dua-duanya, ambil saja keduanya"**

"**Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu Minnie... Mana yang lebih kau suka? Yang ini atau yang tadi?"**

**Changmin nampak berpikir lalu terseyum dan menjawab, "Aku lebih menyukaimu chagi".**

"**Yak! Kau ini..."**

**Wajah Euncha seketika memerah mendengar pernyataan Changmin tadi. Namun ia juga sedikit kesal dengan Changmin yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Euncha memajukan bibirnya dan menggeret Changmin mencari coklat lagi.**

**Euncha sudah memilih beberapa coklat yang akan ia bawa pulang. Namun sama sekali tak berbicara pada Changmin ataupun sekedar menanyakan pendapat Changmin mengenai coklat lagi. Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat Euncha yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia masih kesal. Ia menggemaskan saat seperti ini, pikir Changmin.**

"**Annyeong agashi... Sudah lama saya tak melihat anda datang ke toko kami" sambut seorang yeoja di meja kasih.**

"**Annyeong~ Aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, jadi tak sempat ke sini"**

"**Anda sudah mencoba beberapa coklat baru kami?"**

"**Ne aku sudah mencobanya. Benar-benar lezat. Aku sampai bingung memilihnya. Aku juga membeli beberapa"**

"**Saya akan memberikan bonus untuk anda karena telah menjadi pelanggan tetap kami"**

"**Benarkah? Kamsahamnida"**

"**Dan... Ini pesanan Tuan Kim untuk anda?"**

"**Tuan Kim? Untukku?"**

"**Ne. Namjachingu anda memesannya kemarin. Ia juga mengatakan kalau akan mengambilnya bersama anda agashi"**

**Euncha langsung memandang Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum lalu membayar pesanannya untuk Euncha dan coklat yang tadi dipilih Euncha.**

"**Kamsahamnida Tuan Kim. Silahkan berkunjung kembali"**

"**Ne. Pasti"**

*****kei*****

**Euncha melihat pesanan Changmin untuknya ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan ia tengah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Pembungkusnya sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan dihiasi gambar bunga mawar berwarna hijau. Euncha tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia meraba gambar bunga di kotak itu. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin lah yang melukis sendiri gambar bunga mawar hijau itu. Karena Euncha memang menyukai warna hijau dan Changmin yang hobinya melukis tentu dengan mudah melakukannya.**

**Euncha membuka kotak dan terkejut melihat isinya. "I..ini..". Euncha tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata dari dalam mulutnya. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam kotak seolah membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.**

**Sebuah kue berbentuk bulat dengan diameter 20cm terdapat di dalam kotak. Kue tersebut dihiasi cream berwarna hijau yang pada sisinya dilapisi potongan coklat-coklat tipis yang tebalnya tak sampai 1/2cm yang dipotong melebihi tinggi kue sehingga potongan coklat-coklat tipis itu menyembul keatas. Di atasnya yang juga berlapiskan cream warna hijau, setengah lingkarannya terdapat berbagai buah-buahan yang di sukai Euncha, kiwi dan stroberi, dan setengah lingkaran lagi terdapat tulisan dari coklat, 'I Love U Euncha. Forever or Never'.**

**Forever or Never.**

**Itulah janji yang diucapkan Minnie saat memberikan cincin padaku. Tulisan itu juga yang terdapat pada bagian dalam cincin itu.**

**Forever or Never**

**Changmin & Euncha**

"**Selamanya Changmin milik Euncha. Jika tidak, maka tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memiliki Changmin karena Changmin telah memberikan satu-satunya hati yang ia miliki sepenuhnya pada Euncha". Itu adalah ucapan Minnie saat memberikan cincin padaku. Dia telah berubah dari seorang dongsaengku yang cuek dan ketus menjadi seorang namjachinguku yang sangat romantis.**

**KRIET**

**Aku melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Minnie di sana. Aku langsung meletakkan kue itu di tempat tidurku dan berlari ke arahnya. Aku langsung saja menubruknya.**

"**Wowowo... Pelan-pelan baby.."**

**Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Ia balas dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap puncak kepalaku dan sebelah tangannya lagi memeluk pinggangku.**

"**Saranghae chagiya"**

"**Eh? Kau memanggilku chagiya? Bukankah kau lebih suka memanggilku Minnie, baby?"**

"**Kau tidak suka?" aku cemberut di dalam pelukannya.**

"**Aniyo. Aku sangat menyukainya"**

**Ucapannya membuatku terseyum dalam di dada bidangnya. Aku sangat mencintai Minnie. Minnie juga sangat mencintaiku, bahkan melebihi rasa cinta yang kumiliki padanya. Namun kenapa aku selalu ragu akan hubungan kami. Aku takut akan anggapan orang-orang tentang kami. Terutama kedua orangtua kami. Aku takut mereka akan marah dan menyuruh kami mengakhiri hubungan kami. Andwae! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin selalu bersama Minine.**

"**Kenapa menggelengkan kepalamu baby? Kau sakit?"**

"**Ani. Aku tak apa-apa"**

**Kedua orang tua kami yang sedang pergi ke pesta salah satu rekan appa, membuat kami agak leluasa berdua malam itu. Minnie mengabadikan kue yang diberikannya padaku dengan kamera handphone-nya. Setelah itu, kami memakan kue bersama dan sesekali berpose di depan kamera.**

*****kei*****

**Kebahagiaan. Itulah yang kurasakan dan yang selalu Minnie berikan padaku selama kami berpacaran. Bukan berarti sebelumnya aku tidak bahagia. Aku juga pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Aku bahagia waktu berpacaran dengan mantanku itu. Namun kebahagiaan yang kurasakan saat ini berbeda dengan yang kurasakan saat bersama dengan mantanku. Aku merasa kalau Minnie adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Aku takut kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang semu. Aku takut apabila tiba-tiba kebahagiaan ini terenggut dariku. Aku takut bila membayangkan suatu saat Minnie tak ada lagi disisiku. Dan ketakutanku terbukti setelah tiga bulan kami menjalani hubungan dan menutupinya dari orang lain.**

"**Tunangan?"**

"**Ne. Kau akan bertunangan dengan anak dari salah satu rekan appa"**

"**Tapi aku tidak mencintainya umma. Bagaimana aku bisa bertunangan dengannya?"**

"**Euncha.. Chagiya.. Mengertilah.. Kalian berdua kakak-adik. Umma tahu kalian saling mencintai. Umma bukannya tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian, tapi pikirkan tentang appamu. Bagaimana tanggapan orang lain tentang hubungan kalian? Bagaimana reaksi rekan-rekan bisnis appa bila mengetahuinya? Umma tidak ingin menghancurkan appamu. Kau tahukan kalau appa Minnie sangat baik pada kamu, chagi. Dia juga sangat mencintai umma dan kamu".**

**Aku hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataan umma. Karena semua yang dikatakan umma adalah kebenaran. Apa aku harus melepaskan Minnie? Jawabannya tentu saja iya. Aku tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku susah karena hubungan kami. Apa aku bisa merelakannya? Aku masih belum tahu jawabannya. Yang pasti aku memang harus melepaskannya demi kebaikanku, dirinya dan kedua orang tuaku.**

"**Baiklah umma. Aku setuju"**

"**Gomawo chagi"**

**Umma langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku hanya bisa terseyum kecut menanggapinya di dalam pelukan umma.**

*****kei*****

**Malam ini, kami sekeluarga, aku, Minnie dan kedua orang tuaku akan makan malam dengan calon tunanganku. Aku gugup sekali malam ini. Bukan karena calon tunanganku dan calon mertuaku. Aku gugup karena takut dengan reaksi Minnie saat mengetahui aku akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain.**

**Namun aku tak melihat ekspresi terkejut saat umma memperkenalkan Kibum sebagai tunanganku. Jangan-jangan ia sudah tahu kalau aku akan ditunangkan dengan Kibum. Kalau benar ia sudah tahu, kenapa dia diam saja dan tak marah padaku? Apa ia rela aku bertunangan dengan orang lain?**

*****kei*****

**Hari ini hari minggu. Minnie mengajakku keluar. Aku tahu tujuannya untuk meminta penjelasan dariku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari bila saat ini tiba. Kami duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sudah sepuluh menit kami duduk di sini. Satu kata pun belum keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Kami asik dengan pikiran kami masing-masing hingga suara dering handphone-ku memecahkan kaesunyian yang tercipta diantara kami berdua.**

_**Kibum Calling...**_

"**Yeoboseyo... Kibumie"**

"**..."**

"**Aku tidak tahu"**

"**..."**

"**Belum"**

"**..."**

"**Ne"**

"**..."**

"**Nanti malam saja ya.. Jemput aku jam 7 di rumah"**

"**..."**

**Setelah berbicara dengan Kibum, aku mengembalikan lagi handphone-ku ke dalam tas yang kubawa.**

"**Kibumie?" tanya Minnie.**

**Aku menoleh ke samping memandangnya. Dia memandangku dengan wajah yang bertanya, siapa itu kibum-ah.**

"**Eh? Oh.. Kim Ki Bum" jawabku gugup.**

**Ya ampun.. Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan memangggil Kibum dengan Kibumie sih? Kembali kesunyian menghampiri kami. Namun tak bertahan lama. Karena suaraku memecah kesunyian itu.**

"**Kau sudah tau kalau aku akan ditunangkan dengan Kibum sebelum makan malam itu?"**

"**Ne. Appa memberitahukannya padaku saat makan siang bersamanya"**

"**Pantas saja aku tak melihat keterkejutan di wajahmu tadi malam.."**

"**Kata appa, dia tak pernah memaksamu untuk menerima Kibum sebagai tunanganmu. Appa hanya ingin kau bertunangan dengan anak rekan kerjanya itu. Karena rekan kerjanya itu adalah sahabat Appa. Appa memberikanmu kebebasan untuk menolaknya. Namun kenapa kau menerimanya? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"**

"**Bukannya aku tak mencintaimu lagi Minnie. Namun hubungan kita memang harus berakhir. Aku adalah noonamu. Tak sepantasnya kita yang saat ini telah menjadi kelurga dan saudara mempunyai hubungan kekasih. Orang-orang tak akan menerima semua ini Minnie"**

"**Aku tak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain. Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. Apa dua orang yang saling mencintai tak pantas untuk bersatu? Kita bukanlah saudara kandung? Jadi tak akan ada masalah bila kita mempunyai hubungan lebih dari saudara".**

"**Lalu,, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua kita?"**

"**Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka. Aku tahu mereka akan mengerti dan akan merestui kita"**

"**Tidak Minnie. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka cerai"**

"**Kenapa mereka harus bercerai?"**

"**Tentu saja untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Minnie. Walau aku belum lama mngenal appa, namun aku tahu sifatnya. Ia pasti akan berkorban apa saja untuk orang yang disayanginya. Apalagi bila menyangkut dirimu. Ia pasti akan mengorbankan dirinya termasuk pernikahannya agar bisa melihatmu bahagia. Aku tak mau itu terjadi Minnie. Umma-ku baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan bersama appa. Aku tak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang merampas kebahagiaan mereka hanya demi kebahagiannku, Minnie. Aku tak bisa melihat mereka yang terpisah satu sama lain dan menderita sementara aku sendiri bahagia bersama denganmu. Aku tak bisa Minnie"**

**Euncha menangis. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Changmin melihat yeojachingunya itu menangis. Langsung saja ia mendekap Euncha erat.**

"**Uljima…"**

**Euncha semakin terisak dalam dekapan Minnie. Changmin mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia merasa sedih melihat yeojachingunya yang menangis karena dirinya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?, pikirnya.**

**Setelah tak terdengar isakan keluar dari bibir Euncha, Changmin melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Euncha. Terlihat mata Euncha yang bengkak akibat menangis tadi dan hidungnya yang juga memerah. Changmin menatap Euncha.**

"**Apa aku harus melepasmu?"**

"**Ne. Itulah yang terbaik" jawab Euncha mantap.**

"**Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu. Tapi…." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.**

"**Tapi... tapi apa?"**

"**Boleh aku minta ciuman. Ciuman perpisahan"**

"**Ne"**

**Changmin tanpa ragu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Euncha. Euncha memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka berciuman lama. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan dari dua orang yang saling mencintai namun tak dapat menyatukan cinta mereka.**

**^ FIN ^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**balesan reviews:  
**

**oniee love nest & Sasya: ini sequelnya.. gomawo review nya.. ^^  
**

**Nony: gomawo.. gak tau ini akan happy ending ato enggak, kei masih bingung n belum nyelesein sekuel terakhirnya...  
**

**Kimimaki: gomawo.. ne, kei juga sadar kalo ini kecepatan n nc nya itu failed karna kei tiba-tiba bad mood di pertengahan buat nc nya.. jadinya begitu deh.. lain kali kei akan buat nc yang lebih hot dari ini..  
**

**babyryou: *lempar es batu*  
**

**astia morichan: di sekuel ini udah terjawab kan?!  
**

**.  
**

**gomawo telah bersedia membaca ff saya ^^**

**.**

**note: masih ada lagi sekuelnya  
**


	3. OUR LOVE

**OUR LOVE  
**

**by:**

**Kei Evilkei a.k.a Jung Euncha**

**.  
**

**Special Cast: Amadorie as Park Shunyoung  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**^ The Story ^**

**5 tahun ia menghilang dari kehidupanku. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menghubungiku ataupun kedua orang tua kami sejak kepergiannya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Namun kini tiba-tiba ia muncul kembali dihadapanku dan kedua orang tua kami dengan membawa seorang yeoja yang ia perkenalkan sebagai pacarnya.**

"**Park Shunyoung" ucap yeoja itu saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dan juga kedua orang tua kami.**

"**Eun Cha imnida. Noona-nya Changmin" ucapku sambil terseyum padanya.**

"**Senang berkenalan dengan eonnie"**

**Aku melihat kekagetan di wajah Minnie. Ah tidak. Maksudku, Changmin. Dan mungkin dia kaget karena aku memanggilnya Changmin bukan lagi Minnie. Karena sejak pertama kali kami dikenalkan aku selalu memanggilnya begitu. Aku tak mungkin memanggilnya Minnie lagi. Hubungan kami telah berakhir. Dia bukan lagi milikku. Mana boleh aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan bahwa sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya.**

"**Wah.. Dongsaeng-ku sangat pintar memilih yeoja. Shunyoung sangat manis.. Benarkan appa? Umma?" tanyaku pada kedua orang tuaku dengan tersenyum.**

"**Ah? Eh? Ne. Shunyoung manis" jawab umma yang terdengar agak gugup.**

**Kenapa dengan umma? Kenapa ia gugup begitu. Apa ia takut aku akan berbuat jahat pada Shunyoung? Tidak mungkin aku akan menyakiti yeojachingu dari seorang namja yang kucintai. Itu sama saja dengan menyakiti namja yang aku cintai! Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menyakiti Minnie.**

"**Boleh eonnie memanggilmu Youngie?" tanyaku pada Shunyoung.**

"**Ne.. Tentu saja eonnie" yeoja itu terseyum padaku.**

**Manis. Pantas saja Changmin menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya. Aku juga menilai kalau yeoja ini sangat baik. Aku rasa, Changmin pasti akan bahagia dengannya.**

"**Baiklah. Ayo eonnie antar ke kamarmu. Kopermu nanti akan dibawakan oleh Changmin"**

"**Ne eonnie"**

**Kedua yeoja itu beranjak dari ruang tamu. Euncha berjalan memimpin di depan Shunyoung. Euncha membawa Shunyoung ke kamar tamu yang ada di lantai atas rumah itu. Kamarnya berada di samping kamar Changmin. Changmin masuk ke kamar 15 menit kemudian membawa koper Shunyoung. Euncha berpamitan keluar untuk menyiapkan makan malam pertama mereka dengan Shunyoung.**

**Walaupun Euncha selalu tersenyum sejak tadi namun tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya sakit dengan kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Ia menyembunyikannya. Namun tak cukup untuk ummanya yang mengenalnya sejak kecil.**

"**Euncha… Kau baik-baik saja, chagi?" tanya umma padaku.**

"**Hahaha… Umma ini kenapa? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja…"**

"**Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari umma chagi… Umma mengenalmu melebihi dirimu sendiri"**

**Senyuman seketika hilang dari wajah Euncha. Ummanya benar. Ia tak mungkin menyembunyikan apapun dari ummanya itu.**

"**Umma sudah taukan? Kenapa menanyakannya lagi?"**

**Ucapan Euncha menohok hati ummanya. Ummanya sadar kalau ini adalah kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia membiarkan mereka berdua berhubungan. Bukannya malah menentangnya dan menjodohkan Euncha dengan namja lain. Ia dulu berpikir ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Namun semua itu salah. Itu hanyalah untuk kebaikan nama keluarga mereka. Bukan untuk kebaikan anaknya.**

**Selama 5 tahun. Euncha tak lagi tersenyum ceria seperti dulu. Sejak kepergian Changmin, Euncha menjadi sosok lain. Selalu murung dan bersikap dingin pada orang lain. Terkadang ia menemukan anaknya itu menangis diam-diam saat tengah malam.**

**Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada anaknya itu. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun saat ini. Semuanya telah terlambat. Penyesalan yang selalu datang dibelakang. Ia telah membuat anaknya sendiri menderita demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.**

*****kei*****

**Ketukan di pintu kamarku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang menggores sebuah buku dengan tinta pena yang ada di genggaman tanganku.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"**Eonnie… Boleh aku masuk?". Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Shunie.**

"**Sebentar Youngie. Eonnie lagi pakai baju"**

**Berbohong. Itulah yang kulakukan saat ini. Berbohong untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku agar orang lain tak mengetahuinya. Menyembunyikan kesakitanku agar tak dikasihani. Aku benci dikasihani. Namun saat ini aku berbohong bukan untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku berbohong karena aku menghindar darinya. Aku mengambil tas dari dalam lemariku dan sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalamnya. Lalu aku pun mempersilahkan Youngie masuk ke kamarku.**

"**Eonnie jadi ikut dengan kami kan?" tanya Youngie, yeojachingu-nya Changmin ketika aku telah membukakan pintu untuknya.**

"**Mianhae Youngie. Eonnie tak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Eonnie ada urusan lain" jawabku cepat yang sepenuhnya adalah kebohongan.**

"**Memangnya urusan apa?"**

**Suara ini adalah suara orang yang selalu ku rindukan selama 5 tahun ini. Minnie berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.**

"**Kau tidak mau pergi bersama kami?" tanyanya lagi padaku.**

"**Aishh. Bukan begitu"**

"**Lalu?"**

"**Aku….."**

**Belum selesai aku berbicara dan membuat kebohongan lain, suara deringan handphone-ku berbunyi. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku tak perlu berbohong. Aku segera melihat nama penyelamatku yang tertera di layar ponsel dan menekan salah satu tombol untuk menerima panggilan itu. Taemin.**

"**Yeoboseyo Taem-"**

"**Yak! Jung Euncha…." Suara teriakan nyaring Kibum menyambutku. Aku lalu menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku. Bisa-bisa telingaku akan melepuh bila mendengarnya berteriak dan mengomeliku dengan nada suara yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa karena walaupun aku telah menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku, aku masih bisa mendengarkan omelannya.**

"**Bummie..."**

"**Kenapa handphone-mu tak aktif dari kemarin? Aku sudah ratusan kali menelponmu. Dan yang aku dengar hanyalah suara operator yang selalu menyuruhku meninggalkan pesan. Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apaun sekarang. Keluarlah sekarang. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Kalau kau tidak keluar dalam waktu 5 menit, aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari rumah!"**

**Tut tut tut tut**

**Orang di seberang sana memutuskan panggilan tiba-tiba.**

"**Aishh… Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada seorang namja yang suka mengomel seperti Bummie" gerutuku.**

"**Mianhae Youngie.. Eonnie harus pergi sekarang. Kalian bersenang-senang saja berdua"**

**Aku mengambil tasku yang sudah terisi penuh dengan 2 pasang pakaian dan beberapa barang yang kuanggap penting. Setelah berpamitan pada Minnie dan Youngie dan melayangkan senyum pada mereka, aku segera beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Saat aku melewati Minnie yang bersandar di samping pintu kamarku, aku berjalan tanpa memandangnya. Aku tak sanggup memandangnya. Bisa-bisa aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya, semua isi hatiku yang selama ini kusembunyikan darinya bila aku menatap matanya.**

**Aku berlari di tangga. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat kebersamaan Minnie dan Youngie lebih lama lagi. Terlebih setelah tadi malam Minnie mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk melangkah lebih serius dengan Youngie. Mereka ingin bertunangan.**

*****kei*****

"**Akhhh"**

**Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Euncha yang berlari di tangga tiba-tiba terjatuh dan kini tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah tangga dengan kepala yag mengeluarkan cairan darah segar berwarna merah. Ummanya yang melihat langsung kejadian itu langsung shock dan menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dalam genggaman tangannya.**

**PRANGGGGGG**

**Gelas yang digenggam umma Euncha menyentuh lantai di bawah kakinya dang menjadi hancur tak berbentuk.**

"**Eunchaaaaaaaa" teriak nyonya Kim.**

**Nyonya Kim berlari mendekati Euncha. Ia memegang wajah Euncha, menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali sambil memanggil nama Euncha. Namun tak jua mendapat respon dari Euncha.**

**Changmin dan Shunyoung yang mendengar keributan dari lantai bawah rumahnya segera berlari. Mereka nampak kaget melihat nyonya Kim yang histeris memanggil Euncha yang tidak sadarkan diri.**

**Changmin dengan sigap mengangkat Euncha dengan bridge style.**

"**Umma... Kita bawa Euncha ke rumah sakit.."**

**Nyonya Kim dan Shunyoung berjalan di belakang Changmin. Nampak guratan kecemasan terukir di wajah tampan Changmin.**

'**Bertahanlah Euncha' ucapnya dalam hati.**

*****kei*****

**Sudah 3 jam sejak kejadian Euncha yang terjatuh di tangga rumahnya. Di luar ruangan operasi terlihat empat namja dan dua orang yeoja yang duduk dengan wajah dipenuhi kecemasan. Changmin, kedua orang tua Changmin & Euncha, Shunyoung, Kibum, Taemin dan Jinki. Kibum yang sedang menunggu Euncha di depan rumahnya sebelum kejadian yangmenimpa Euncha terjadi, sangat kaget melihat Changmin yang keluar dari rumah sambil membawa Euncha masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh umma Euncha dan seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya. Begitu mobil Changmin meluncur keluar dari halam rumahnya, Kibum segera menyuruh Jinki yang datang bersamanya mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Changmin. Kibum sangat cemas dengan keadaan Euncha yang sekilas dilihatnya saat Changmin membawanya dengan lumuran darah di kepala Euncha. Ia tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dan appa Euncha datang ke rumah sakit setelah Changmin menelponnya.**

**Tiba-tiba lampu merah yang menempel dinding diatas pintu ruangan operasi padam. Menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai di laksanakan. Tak lama, keluarlah seorang pria dengan pakaian berwarna hijau, pakaian yang biasa digunakan dokter saat melakukan operasi. Semua orang yang ada di luar ruang operasi mendekatinya.**

"**Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Tanya umma Euncha pada orang yang baru keluar dari ruangan operasi yang tak lain adalah seorang dokter.**

"**Saat ini ia masih dalam kondisi kritis. Kami akan terus mengawasinya lebih lanjut"**

"**Masih ada harapan untuknya kan dok"**

**Dokter itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Harapan selalu ada. Bahkan untuk kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun. Jangan pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruangan rawatnya"**

"**Gomawo dok"**

*****kei*****

**Aku memandangnya yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat pembaringan. Genggaman tanganku pada tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tanganku tak sedikitpun aku lepas sejak aku memasuki ruangan ini dan menggenggam tangannya yang ditusuk jarum infus dengan erat. Aku pun tak berniat beranjak dari sisinya untuk saat ini. Tidak. Bukan hanya untuk saat ini saja. Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin berada disisinya, selalu.**

**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sofa di dalam ruangan itu. Kedua orang tuaku beserta Shunyoung, yang saat ini menjadi yeojachinguku tengah terlelap. Aku tak bisa terlelap seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku ingin menjaganya dan menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia sadar, saat ia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kembali dunia.**

**Kupandangi kembali wajah Euncha yang terlihat pucat saat ini. Tak banyak perubahan padanya. Ia masih saja cantik seperti saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya keluar negeri. Aku mengangkat tangannya yang ku genggam dan menciumnya.**

"**Saranghae Euncha"**

**Tanpa Changmin sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya.**

*****kei*****

**1 bulan sudah Euncha terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Walaupun keadaannya sudah melewati masa kritis, namun ia tak juga membuka kedua matanya. Euncha dinyatakan koma oleh dokter. Dan dokter tidak bisa memastikan kapan Euncha akan tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.**

**Selama sebulan pula Changmin enggan beranjak dari kamar rawat Euncha. Berkali-kali kedua orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tapi Changmin selalu menolak dan malah meminta ummanya untuk membawakan baju gantinya dan makanan untuknya. Changmin juga mengatakan kalau ia bisa beristirahat di sofa yang terdapat di kamar rawat bernomor 9095 itu.**

**Shunyoung kecewa dengan Changmin. Karena sejak kejadian yang menimpa Euncha, Changmin seperti melupakan Shunyoung. Namun Shunyoung selalu membawakan pakaian dan makanan untuk Changmin setiap hari karena namjachingunya itu enggan beranjak dari kamar rawat Euncha. Terkadang Shunyoung juga ingin menemani Changmin menjaga yeoja yang akan menjadi iparnya. Namun Changmin selalu menolaknya dan menyuruh Shunyoung beristirahat saja di rumahnya.**

**Saat ini seperti biasanya, Shunyoung membawakan pakaian ganti dan makanan untuk Changmin yang tadi dimasaknya di rumah Changmin. Langkah Shunyoung terhenti di pintu bertuliskan angka 9095. Ia memandang Changmin dari kaca yang terpasang di pintu. Ia tersenyum kecut, dan menutar kenop pintu. Namun ia tak melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar itu. Ia terpaku mendengar perkataan Changmin.**

*****kei*****

**Shunyoung berada di kamarnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Nampak pandangannya menerawang jauh. Masih teringat jelas perkataan Changmin yang di dengarnya tadi siang di rumah sakit.**

**~Flashback~**

"**Bogoshipo chagy" ucap Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Euncha.**

"**Selama 5 tahun aku jauh darimu. Tak pernah sedetik pun aku melupakanmu. Senyummu...Wajahmu yang cemberut saat aku menggodamu dan membuatku kesal...Pipimu yang merona merah saat aku memujimu, dan... Wajah menangismu saat hari berakhirnya hubungan kita. Aku mengingat semuanya. Kebiasaan yang selalu kau lakukan sampai hal yang tidak pernah kau sadari sekalipun seperti saat kau makan. Kau akan menaruh seluruh makanan di sebelah pipimu, yang menyebabkan pipimu menggembung sebelah *ini sebenarnya kebiasaan author* Hahaha... Kau terlihat lucu saat seperti itu"**

**Changmin memandang Euncha lembut. Shunyoung terhenyak. Ia belum pernah mendapatkan Changmin memandangnya seperti itu.**

"**Saranghae nae chagiya... Setiap detakan jantungku ada karena adanya dirimu... Setiap nafas yang kehembuskan adalah harapan agar kau selalu berbahagia… Hatiku terkunci rapat dan hanya dirimulah yang memiliki kuncinya… Seluruh cintaku hanya miliku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu hingga saat ini dan selamanya…"**

"**Kau ingat kata-kata yang dulu pernah kuucapkan padamu baby...**

**Selamanya Changmin milik Euncha. Jika tidak, maka tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memiliki Changmin karena Changmin telah memberikan satu-satunya hati yang ia miliki sepenuhnya pada Euncha.**

**Forever or Never. Changmin & Euncha"**

"**Saranghaeyo, baby..."**

**Changmin mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sebuah ciuman yang diberikannya pada bibir mungil Euncha.**

**~Flashback End~**

**Apakah aku harus melepaskanmu Changmin? batin Shunyoung.**

*****kei*****

**Hari ini, tak seperti biasanya. Karena umma Euncha yang mengantarkan pakaian ganti dan makanan untuk Changmin.**

"**Kenapa bukan Shunyoung yang ke sini, umma?" tanya Changmin pada ummanya.**

"**Shunyoung menitipkan ini untukmu Minnie". Ummanya tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan malah memberikan sebuah kotak pada Changmin yang membuat Changmin bingung.**

"**Apa ini umma?"**

"**Buka saja bila kau ingin tahu isinya. Umma pergi dulu ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk appamu"**

"**Ne. Gomawo umma. Hati-hati dijalan"**

**Umma Euncha tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar Euncha. Changmin sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak yang diberikan Shunyoung. Namun ia tak membukanya, melainkan mangambil surat yang terletak di atas kotak itu dan bertuliskan Changmin di amplopnya yang berwarna pink.**

_**Changmin...**_

_**Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tak berada di Korea lagi. aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan menetap di sana. Mianhae karena aku memutuskan semuanya tanpa meminta ijinmu dan memberitahukan terlebih dahulu padamu. Aku tahu inilah yang terbaik.**_

_**Aku telah mengetahui semuanya. Hubunganmu dengan Euncha eonnie dan semua permasalahan yang membuat kalian berdua terpaksa berpisah dan harus menderita selama 5 tahun ini.**_

_**Aku melepaskanmu Kim Changmin. Aku harap kau berbahagia dengan yeoja pilihanmu, Euncha eonnie. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu. Tapi Euncha eonnie tidak pernah baik-baik saja tanpa dirimu Changmin.**_

_**Selamat Tinggal**_

_**Park Shunyoung**_

**Ps: Kau harus melihat isi kotak yang kusertakan bersama surat ini!**

"**Gomawo Shunyoung"**

**Changmin tersenyum lalu meraih kotak yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia memangku kotak tersebut lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah buku dan sebuah kalung yang mengikat buku itu. Changmin mengenali cincin yang tergantung manis di rantai kalung. Cincin yang ia berikan pada Euncha saat usia hubungan mereka genap satu bulan. Selama ini ia mengira Euncha telah membuang benda itu karena ia tak pernah melihat benda itu tergantung lagi di leher Euncha sejak Changmin kembali ke Korea.**

**Changmin mengambil buku itu lalu membebaskannya dari ikatan rantai kalung. Changmin berdiri mendekati Euncha dan memasangkannya ke leher Euncha. Selanjutnya Changmin beralih pada buku. Changmin membukanya dan mulai membacanya.**

**Changmin & Euncha**

**Forever or Never**

**Itulah yang menjadi pembuka saat Changmin membuka sampul buku berwarna Merah itu. Ternyata buku yang diberikan Shunyoung pada Changmin adalah milik Euncha. Changmin tak ambil pusing mengapa Shunyoung memberikan buku itu padanya. Changmin membalikkan kertas itu dan terpampanglah halaman berikutnya.**

_**Hari ini sudah genap satu bulan hubunganku dengan Minnie. Ia memberikanku sebuah cincin yang berukirkan nama kami berdua.**_

_**Huwaaaaa**_

_**Aku senang sekali.**_

_**Aku juga masih mengingat kata yang ia ucapkan padaku.**_

"_**Selamanya Changmin milik Euncha. Jika tidak, maka tak ada seorangpun yang dapat memiliki Changmin karena Changmin telah memberikan satu-satunya hati yang ia miliki sepenuhnya pada Euncha"**_

_**Changmin & Euncha**_

_**Forever or Never**_

_**Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kata-kata itu. ^^**_

_**Saranghaeyo Minnie...**_

**Changmin terus saja membolak-balik halaman dalam buku itu. Dari yang sudah dibacanya ia menyimpulakan yang ditulis Euncha dalam buku itu adalah hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati berdua sejak sebulan usia hubungan mereka. Bahkan Euncha menuangkan perasaan sedih, marah dan sakitnya selama Changmin tidak ada disampingnya. Changmin tertegun membaca 2 tulisan terakhir di buku itu. Ia melihat tanggalnya dan mengetahui itu adalah sehari sebelum Euncha terjatuh dan lembar berikutnya adalah hari dimana saat Euncha terjatuh dari tangga.**

_**Cinta itu menyakitkan**_

_**Saat kau tak dapat bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai**_

_**Cinta itu menyakitkan**_

_**Saat melihat orang yang kita cintai berbahagia dengan orang lain**_

_**Cinta itu menyakitkan**_

_**Saat perasaan cintamu tak mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang kau cintai**_

_**Cinta itu menyakitkan**_

_**Bila dua orang yang saling mencintai tak dapat bersatu karena suatu keadaan**_

_**Cinta...**_

_**Kenapa rasa cinta untuknya masih saja ada?**_

_**Kenapa aku tak dapat membuangnya dari ingatanku?**_

_**Kenapa hatiku selalu menolak cinta lain yang datang padaku?**_

_**Kenapa keadaan tak berpihak pada kita**_

_**Cinta...**_

_**Menyakitkan bagiku**_

_**Apakah aku perlu menghilang dari muka bumi ini baru cinta ini akan lenyap?**_

_**Apakah aku perlu menghilang dari muka bumi ini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatiku?**_

_**Apakah aku perlu menghilang darimu Minnie?**_

_**(created by Kei Evilkei)**_

**Tulisan terakhir sebelum Euncha terjatuh.**

_**Our Love**_

_**Apakah seperti kisah cinta Romeo & Juliet?**_

_**Yang menghadapi pertentangan, namun tetap menyatukan keduanya dengan kematian**_

_**Apakah seperti kisah dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak menuju ke alam mimpi?**_

_**Yang selalu berakhir bahagia karena sang putri menemukan pangerannya..**_

_**Aku..**_

_**Bagaikan putri duyung**_

_**Yang akan menjadi buih saat sang pangeran telah menemukan putrinya**_

_**Karena aku bukanlah sang putri yang pantas memiliki pangeran**_

_**Dirimu..**_

_**Layaknya bintang berada jauh di langit malam yang kelam**_

_**Memancarkan sinar yang selalu membuatku terpesona menatapmu**_

_**Bintang yang tak dapat ku raih dengan kedua tanganku**_

_**Cintaku**_

_**Hanyalah untukmu**_

_**Hanya namamu yang terukir di hatiku**_

_**Our love**_

_**Forever or Never**_

_**(created by Kei Evilkei)**_

_**Ps.**_

_**Minnie…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Masih sangat mencintaimu**_

_**Tak dapatkah kau rasakan itu?**_

_**Mengapa hanya kau yang tak mengetahuinya?**_

**Tanpa Changmin sadari airmata telah mengalir dikedua pipinya.**

**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt t**

**Bunyi lengkingan panjang yang menandakan bahwa jantung Euncha tak lagi berdetak terdengar di dalam ruangan rawat Euncha.**

"**Andwaeeeee"**

"**Euncha..." teriak Changmin**

**.  
**

**^ FIN ^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Balesan Reviews:**

**BabyHae03: kalo nc, ntar kei bakalan publish ff nc yang lain.. tapi masih ragu ma tuw ff.. nc nya panjang...  
**

**astia morichan: ending-nya jadi gantung.. awalnya mou buat happy ending,, tapi pas ngetik,, malah jadi kayak gini.. :p  
**

**Kimimaki: gowamo.. ^^**

**Nony: annyeong Nony.. saya suka ending yg gantung begini.. hohoho  
**

**Kyulov: gomawo.. semoga suka dengan ending-nya...  
**

.

**ini sekuel terakhir yang kei buat.. seneng banget waktu buat ending-nya gantung begitu.. saya ampe ngakak bayangin reaksi readers n udah banyak yang minta sekuel tapi ampe sekarang belum saya buat.. (ff ini sebelumnya udah pernah di post di blog lain)**

**akhir kata..  
**

**selama menikmati keter'GANTUNG'an ini.. *kabur sebelum di bakar*  
**


End file.
